


Day 14 - Nijimura - run

by Fogfire



Series: 30 Days of writing [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- connected to Day 1 Fingertips -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14 - Nijimura - run

He is not one to run away from responsibilities. He defintely isn’t. When his father gets sick, he takes over the position of the head of the family. He gets himself a job,next to school, basketball and studying in order to help his mother. He’s there for his siblings, when his parents can’t. He goes to america, when his father’s health needs it, leaving friends and a certain someone behind that could have been more than just a friend…  
He comes back, with a father who’s not exactly healthy yet, but enough. He comes back to Haizaki asking for help like everyone does. Everyone always needs him and no one ever thinks that he might need help too. Because he doesn’t let them see. Not even when the college girl that carrys Haizakis unborn child turns out to be the one girl he wanted to be his. Not even then.

One day, he will run. Not today and maybe not tomorrow, but there will be a day where live is too much and he will run. He just hopes that there will be someone to run too.


End file.
